


Deceptive Mirrors

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's a poem but it doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: A poem I wrote a 2am because I was too exited for Legoland to sleep.





	Deceptive Mirrors

I like to think of mirrors  
As Loki taking your form but  
Just a bit more fat  
Just a bit more pimples  
Just a bit more insecurities  
And he finds it funny  
To see you sad  
Stressed  
Frustrated  
I guess what I'm trying to say is  
Don't trust mirrors  
For they are liars


End file.
